You Bloody Mudblood
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: Hermione and Draco get into a fight, Snape overhears. What is going on with Snape? Who ever knows? But more importantly what's going on with HERM and DRAKE? Chapter 3 here!
1. Working Together

"You bloody muggle!" Draco spat, in disbelief.

"Shut it, or we'll get in trouble, ferret!" Hermione harshly whispered, but then bit on her tongue to stop herself from continuing speaking.

Draco Malfoy was disgusted, but confused, when Granger- Hermione Granger, with hair that greatly resembled a loin, and who followed Potter, and Weasly around like a little puppy dog. I mean, God, was she desperate?

Anyway, she had told him, a Malfoy, a _snake_ to shut it! Not only that- she had called him a ferret! The nerve!

"How _dare_ you, Granger." Draco whispered back, venomously.

Suddenly Snape appeared behind them, but neither noticed.

"You bloody, spoiled dim-wit! You'll get us detention!" Hermione warned, with just as much hatred in her voice. "Can't you be a human for once? I don't need Snape angry with me, right now! For goodness sake! Shut the fuck up!"

Just as Snape opened his mouth to deduct points from Potter's house, Draco Malfoy decided to open his.

"You're so bloody annoying! I, a Malfoy will _not_ get detention. I do not deserve detention! You should learn to damn well to keep _your_ mouth shut, Mudblood, or Scar face, and Weasel will have some snakes on their tails. Wouldn't want that now, would you, you damned dirty Mudblood?" Draco smirked, satisfied when Hermione did not respond, except for huffing and turning away from him, to copy some notes that were on the board. Draco tapped his quill in ink, and copied what she was writing, still wearing his famously annoying, but sexy smirk.

"Granger, Malfoy," Snape started, and instantly both of the students went stiff, Snape continued, in a monotone; "One hundred and fifty points will be deducted from each of your houses-" Hermione groaned in disappointment, mumbling about how unfair Snape was (lucky thing he choose to ignore her), and Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, but Snape silenced him with a glare, and continued, shaking his head, "If either of you talk to each other in such a disrespectful way, again, in my class, detention will be your coincidence, if you are to get this detention it will be in the Forbidden Forrest, understood?" Snape finished.

Hermione nodded her head, a frown on her usually cheerful features. Draco was about to protest again, but saw that Hermione was biting her lip, and that her eye brows were clenched together- he realized she was scared, and so he smirked.

"Yes, Professor Snape, I understand, completely. Thank you, sir, for the warning." Malfoy said, just as Snape was walking away.

Snape started class; they were only learning from the D.A.D.A textbook today, which would be easy, and boring.

However Snape, suddenly put his students into pairs, Draco was dozing slightly, until he heard his name paired with… who was he supposed to work with?

And Hermione was happily answering the Challenge Question in the textbook, when she heard she would have to answer the remaining questions with..._who_?

"Sir, I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong- who should I work with?"

Snape glared at Hermione, but cleared his throat and repeated himself. "Granger and Malfoy." Snape glanced to Draco warning him not to say anything along the lines of 'not the Mudblood!' and then reminded them about what he said earlier in the period.

Draco refused to move his desk closer to Hermione's, so with a frustrated sigh Hermione moved closer to him, trying to avoid detention in the Forbidden Forrest.

After much snapping, and glaring, Hermione and Draco finished the questions, and were now sitting in their seats. Everyone else was having difficulty completing the task. Draco was staring out the window- that was right above Hermione's head, and Hermione was doodling idly on a piece of parchment.

The bell rang seconds later- but both were hesitant to leave.

Everyone else was gone in about 30 seconds, escaping Snape, before he could deduct anymore house points, or make any one cry, for not finishing their work.

Hermione and Draco had both heard the bell, but they were comfortable. Working together hadn't been as bad as they thought it would. It was actually quite refreshing (for both of them) to be working with someone of their intelligence, and doing equal work- instead of doing all the work, because their partner didn't want to do their share- or they didn't understand any of the work.

Snape sat down at his desk, took out a quill, dipped it in ink, and started writing to Albus Dumbledore, with his success in getting the soon to be Head Boy and Head Girl, to be civil to each other. After all, next year they _would_ have to share a common room with each other. Snape smirked; yes, this would be easy.

Snape looked up, expressionlessly, and saw that Hermione and Draco were sitting very close to each other, going about their own interests… What a sight, it was. They were enemies, were they not?

Snape cleared his throat, "You'll be late for your next class." He stated loudly.


	2. Bump In The Hallway

Snape sat down at his desk, took out a quill, dipped it in ink, and started writing to Albus Dumbledore, with his success in getting the soon to be Head Boy and Head Girl, to be civil to each other. After all, next year they _would_ have to share a common room with each other. Snape smirked; yes, this would be easy.

Snape looked up, expressionlessly, and saw that Hermione and Draco were sitting very close to each other, going about their own interests… What a sight, it was. They were enemies, were they not?

Snape cleared his throat, "You'll be late for your next class." He stated loudly.

Hermione looked up, snapping out of her previous state, and her face reddened with embarrassment, "Oh, of course!" She cried, gathering her textbook, quill, and ink.

She was gone in a few seconds.

"Malfoy. You'll be late." Snape repeated.

Draco too, snapped out of his daydream, but he was not embarrassed, just annoyed.

"Of course." He smiled widely showing his perfect teeth- but it was a fake smile- for it didn't reach his eyes. Snape turned back to his letter.

As Malfoy was on his way out, he realized Granger had left her doodles on her desk, in her reddened haste.

He smirked, and picked it up.

What he saw though surprised him. She had written 'Bloody Ferret' several times and there were many scattered hearts about the page.

Malfoy should have been horrified, disgusted, _mad_, but instead he found himself smiling- no, not a smirk, but a _smile_.

He ran out of the classroom, and right into Granger, the parchment still in his hand.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, then realized who had run into her, and scowled. "Oh, it's you." She stated. Draco's smile had disappeared at her words, replaced with his best smirk.

"No problem." Draco replied smoothly. "Why are you still lurking the halls- class will start in roughly 2 minutes- and we have to be on the field…" Malfoy saw her confused expression, "Were you, perhaps, looking for this?" He held the paper in front of her face.

She bit her lip. "Give it, Malfoy!" She was flushed, and nervous, but also annoyed.

"Wasn't it for me? I mean, you do call me ferret a lot. Quite a lot." Draco suddenly turned serious.

"Why would you care, anyway?" Hermione asked.

"So it's true." Draco concluded. "You want me, don't you? Has the prude got a crush on the player?" He asked, knowing the answer very well.

However, he wanted to hear the words from her, himself- not by some rumor, or by some look in her eye, or by some piece of forgotten parchment. But she refused to look at him, suddenly taking an interest in her shoes.

Draco, who absolutely hated her silence, dropped the parchment, and grabbed Hermione by the waist, thrusting her into the wall. Then he let go of her waist, and placed both of his hands on either side of her head. "Do you want me?" He asked again, once she (out of shock) looked up at him.

She shook her head, but her eyes- those damned eyes were telling Draco something else. He leaned toward her- their breath was mingling now, Hermione smelt of lavender, and Draco smelt of some sort of natural musk. They breathed each other in.

"Granger." Draco sighed, and gently trailed his fingers from her shoulders, down to her hips, leaning further into her. His lips caught her neck, and he began sucking, and licking the flesh there. He was leaving his mark on her.

Hermione closed her eyes; feeling the pulse between her legs, throb out of control.

The hallway was empty, and Malfoy was getting really excited.

When she realized what they were doing- in _public_, she pushed him away.

He growled, in disappointment.

"We can't do this." She whispered, as her explanation.

"Why, the hell, not?" Draco was leaning toward her again, but this time he was looking at her lips.

"We hate each other." She said, but she parted her lips, involuntarily, when she noticed what he was looking at. "And I'm a Mudblood, and our houses hate each other. You _hate_ my best friends…" She was running out of excuses.

"Do you want me?" He asked, once again.

"Stop asking that!" She looked him square in the eye, annoyed, and still _embarrassed_.

"Why?"

"Because…because _obviously_ I do."

"Say it again." He whispered. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to take me to the Room of Requirement and I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me." Hermione's voice was husky, and her eyes were dilated.

"Have you ever…?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"You don't want to know." She whispered- or was it a _whimper_?

"I know you're a virgin, Hermione." He revealed, and she gasped- was it because he called her Hermione, or because he knew she hadn't had sex before?

"Are you…?"

"I'm fifteen," He rolled his eyes. "I'm not a _whore_."

"Pansy said"-

He interrupted her, his finger pressed gently to her still parted lips. He sighed.

"Pansy is a desperate, clingy, annoying girl, who has taken a liking to me. I- Granger- I've had my eyes on someone else."

"W-who?"

"For the smartest girl in this school, you're pretty dense, Granger."

"For the smartest boy in this school, you're a real jackass, Malfoy."

"You _love_ it when I talk to you. Even if it's only to call you a Mudblood." Draco smirked, for he was right. Hermione flinched.

"I thought you hated me."

"I hate that I _want_ you, I hate that I _like_ you, I hate that my father would murder me if he found out about my feelings for you- for someone he believes isn't worthy of Hogwarts. But- Granger- I don't hate you, and I know you belong here."

"Really?" She smiled.

Their lips were very close, now. And when Draco nodded, Hermione grasped his shirt lapels, and flicked her tongue into his mouth. Malfoy was stunned, his hands rested on her waist, and his tongue met hers with a spark of electricity, they both moaned. Draco's hands moved their way to Hermione's ass, and he grinded his hard on, on her.

They smiled against each others lips.


	3. What is Happening?

Hermione wouldn't call it a relationship, but it was constant. Astronomy Tower, 11 pm, every day. 20 minutes most. No changes publically, due to Hermione's insistence that it was better to keep what they had private.

The question that filled Hermione's thoughts, that was always some where in her mind…

What did they have?

Sure. Consistence. A thrilling, secret physical relationship. But then if that was all why did Draco flash his smirk at her any chance he got? How come Draco genuially smiled at her, everyone in a while, now? Why did her heart flutter, swell, at the sight of him- whether it be a glimpse of his blonde hair, or him just staring at her in class.

Why did she like it so much? Why did he suddenly seem _perfect_?

It was like she had tamed the beast, and Draco was coming through.

Why did they break the 20 minutes at most rule 3 times this week?

Hermione sat at her desk, chewing, curiously, on her quill.

Little did she know was that Draco was gazing at her, watching her adorably chew on her quill, and stare off in to space.

Blaise nudged Draco and raised his eyebrows, "Mudblood got your attention, Malfoy?" He snickered.

That's when Draco realized he was staring at her.

"She's not a _Mudblood_!" Draco snarled, barely controlling the level of his voice. His temper was surfacing.

"Well, she's Muggle born, Malfoy," Blaise looked confused, he looked at Draco as if he was crazy. He probably was.

Hooking up with Granger? Hermione Granger?

The girl who punched him, insulted him, hated him? The girl who he thought he hated?

"She's the grossest Mudblood ever. Dirty, grime." A sound that horrible resembled a shriek, cut through Draco's thoughts.

The beast was out. Pansy had no right- the filthy, _slut_.

"What did you just say?" Draco narrowed his eyes, jumping out of his seat, ignoring Hermione's gasp, and the teacher's glare. He made his way to Pansy.

"Dirtiest Mudblood ever." Pansy repeated, smiling uncontrollably. She glanced at Hermione Granger, "Disgusting." Pansy spat.

Draco lost it, "_Fuck_ no, you're the dirty one- you _slut_- I mean, really, who the _fuck _do you think you are? If anyone is stupid, or inferior, or dirty here, in this room it's you!" Draco screamed, raising his wand.

"Stop!" Her strong, calm voice came from behind him, "It's okay." She told him, looking in to his eyes, convincing him to stop.

"No, Hermione, it is _not_ okay. You're so much better then her. I swear I'll kill them before I hear you associated with that word. It's mean, and you don't deserve that. I _know_ you hate it. I know you." Draco stood before her, and the class.

It was out. It didn't need to be said, it was obvious.

"You're leaving me for a M-m-_her!_" Pansy shrieked. Always stating the obvious.

Draco hesitated. He wanted to say that he was with Hermione- make it real- official.

But he just stood there. Hermione made a small, suspiciously similar to a whimper sound. The clock ticked on.

"Take your seats." The teacher huffed, "Granger, Parkinson, Malfoy, after class."

Hermione took her seat, avoiding his eyes.

Draco slumped into his chair, staring at her.


End file.
